


Romance Your Ego for a While (Come On, Give it a Try)

by orphan_account



Series: A Kink You Can't Sweat Out [1]
Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Panties Kink, Slutty!gerard, Strip Tease, chubby!Frank, chubby!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
<em>You know you've got that thing</em></p><p>
<em>That makes the girls all swing</em></p><p>
<em>You know exactly what you do</em></p><p>(This is basically porn, oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Your Ego for a While (Come On, Give it a Try)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my inspiration comes from two sources;  
> O1. Gerardsdaddy on tumblr, because holy crap.  
> O2. One Time by Marian Hall, because I love how sensual it sounds.
> 
> You should listen to that song on repeat  
> Title came from Illuminated by Hurts  
> Also, no beta!
> 
> x x x

When Frank came into the room, a towel around his waist, and a freshly lit cigarette in his mouth; the sight he saw made me freeze.

"Daddy..." Gerard purred softly; he was sitting on the bed, hands rubbing all over his chest. Frank slowly came back to life, pulled out his cigarette; setting it in the ashtray on the dresser, and just stared. His Babyboy looked absolutely delicious; black hair straighten, makeup done to perfection; giving him a soft, innocent look, but Frank knew better. His outfit on the other hand, made him look anything but innocent; in a tight black with red lace corset, black thigh stockings, tiny spandex shorts, kitty ears sitting on top of his head, and a red choker, Gerard looked sexy, and he had completely caught all of Frank's attention.

"Daddy, your Babyboy needs you." Gerard slowly stood up, grabbing Frank's shoulder, urging him to sit down on the bed. As Frank sat down, his towel laying on his waist, a hard expression on his face, Gerard shivered in delight. Gerard walked over to the table, opened up the laptop, and pressed play. Gerard giggled as he turned around to face Frank, and as the music came on; he couldn't help but swing his hips to the beat.

 _You know you've got that thing_  
_That makes the girls all swing_  
_You know exactly what you do_  
  
Gerard slowly rocked his hips, biting his bottom lip, as he began to untie the corset. Frank held his breath as Gerard, ever so slowly, untied the corset; once it came off, Frank couldn't help but sigh happily as he saw Gerard's soft pale tummy, now red from the lack of oxygen. Gerard slipped into Frank's lap, whimpering as he felt Frank's hard cock through the towel. He grabbed both of Frank's hands and placed them on his tummy, as he leaned his head back to whisper the next set of lyrics;

 _You like the hit and run_  
_You say it's all for fun_  
_You think that I'm the one for you_

 _Boy if you wanna go I would not mind_  
_But I'm not the kind of drum you play one time_  
_Boy if you wanna go I would not mind_  
_But I'm not the kind of drum you play one time_

 _One time, one time, one time_  
_Boy I'm not the kind of drum you play one time_

As soon as Gerard let go of his hands, Frank let his hands go explore in a more private area. Frank slid his hands up Gerard's thigh, squeezing harshly, causing Gerard's voice to crack, a quiet whine escaping his lips, as he grinded his ass against Frank's crotch hard. "Daddy, your Babyboy needs you so much!"

"I know baby, but keep singing to Daddy; you can do that right?" Gerard nodded, lifting his ass up, so that Frank could take off his shorts.

 _I know I've got that sway that makes the boys all stay_  
_I know the way that men can be_  
_I like it smooth and slow_  
_Give it some time to grow_  
_That's something you should know about me_  
   
"Oh baby," Frank whispered huskily into his ear, "that's such a damn lie." Frank stuck his hand into Gerard's black satin panties, fondling him a bit too rough, but Gerard couldn't stop moaning; his daddy could make him feel so good. "You want Daddy's big cock in here, right?" Frank asked as he rubbed Gerard's hole, hooking his other arm under Gerard's leg to lift it up. "P-Please Daddy!" Gerard whimpered, his body shaking with anticipation and arousal. "You're already fucking squealing and I haven't even fucked you yet!" Frank laughed.

Frank took his hand out of Gerard's panties, and put two fingers into his mouth. "Suck 'em for me?" Gerard nodded, latching onto Frank's fingers, sucking them, as he grinded down harder on Frank's crotch. With muffled sounds of "Daddy, daddy," Frank was sure that if Gerard were to keep this up, Frank was going to cum within minutes. So, after watching Gerard sucking Frank's fingers with a blissed out expression, Frank took his fingers out, only to slide his hand back into Gerard's panties, rubbing against his hole. 

Gerard whined as he felt Frank push into his entrance, throwing his head back onto Frank's shoulder, arching his back. "Take 'em out, Daddy," Gerard whispered, Frank was a bit confused at first, but reluctantly took his fingers out, and watched Gerard get on all fours, placing his head on Frank's tummy.

Gerard loved that his daddy was bigger than he was. Frank's cuddles were truly the best, so Gerard couldn't help but give tiny kisses on Frank's tummy, before grabbing Frank's cock, kissing the tip, then taking it deep in his mouth. Frank groaned, as he grabbed Gerard's hair, messing it up even more. Frank was glad that Gerard didn't have a gag reflex, because he loved when his baby deepthroated him. 

"Lift your ass up, baby," Frank groaned, pushing Gerard's head down, watching him lift his ass up. Frank smirked as he slid his hand down Gerard's back, feeling him shiver as bit. Frank slowly breached Gerard once again, with three fingers instead of two, and Gerard felt so full. He had his daddy's nice, big cock in his mouth, and three of Frank's fingers inside him; he loved it so much. 

"You're so fucking tight, aren't you, baby?"

"Your hole is so greedy; it's just sucking my fingers in!"

"You love Daddy's cock, hm? You're daddy's cockslut, yeah? I know you are."

Gerard was just _done,_ his daddy's words had him cumming in his panties. Frank pulled Gerard's mouth off of his cock, and his fingers out of Gerard's hole; extracting a small whine from Gerard. "Get on my lap." Gerard was a bit weak, but he quickly climbed on his daddy's lap. He felt Frank grab two handfuls of his ass, before swiping his tongue against Gerard's bottom lip, making it open up.  _  
_

Gerard loved kissing his daddy, that was the thing he loved the most. He felt so safe, so protected, so loved; it truly consumed him. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, deepening the kiss, before breaking the kiss, smiling shyly at Frank. "I love you, Daddy." Frank smiled, kissed his cheek, and whispered, "I love you too, kitten." Before lifting Gerard up a little, pushed his panties away, and pulled Gerard down on his cock. Both men moaned, each searching the other's lips. Frank placed his hands firmly on Gerard's hips, helping his bounce on Frank's cock. 

Gerard's small noises of encouragement was all Frank needed to come close, and when Gerard started to deliciously roll his hips, Frank buried his head in Gerard's shoulder, before cumming deep into him. Frank groaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist, pulling him close. 

Gerard kissed Frank's forehead, giggling quietly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know, hell is probably not all that bad.


End file.
